Annabella Chant
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: (Fanfic to Chrestomanci by Diana W. J.) Locked in a tower her entire life by an abusive father, Annabella has never seen the light of day. But then a stranger shows up...
1. prolouge

I own Annabella..... That's all.  
  
Annabella Chant  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
A/N: It'll get better, I promise!  
  
Prolouge  
  
Chrestomanci checked his watch and sighed. It was time to go. Even though normally, he helped people only when they called him, he was doing this errand for himself. He couldn't let this take place much longer, no matter if the girl had asked him to help or not. She was simply too young.  
  
He teleported outside of the gates of the Chant's castle, looking at how much of a wreck it had come to within Ludo Chant's care. Just the state of the house prepared him to expect anything with the girl.  
  
He knocked on the door and looked around grimly at his surroundings. The castle was falling apart.   
  
"Whattya want?" Ludo Chant growled. It was quite obvious he was drunk.  
  
"I'm here for Annabella Chant." Chrestomanci stated. He was quite sick of this. This was no place to keep a young child such as Annabella.   
  
"Annabella Chant? Who's that?"   
  
Chrestomanci was getting annoyed. "Sir, I recommend you step aside and hand the child over. If you don't know, I am Chrestomanci, enchanter and controller of magic."  
  
"Good luck tryin'," Ludo snarled, "but you won't find her. She's too well hid."  
  
He stalked off, cackling loudly. Chrestomanci shook his head. Horrible that the most magical child in any world had to live through this.  
  
He climbed the stairs, and tried to find her in the towers. If he knew Ludo, anything hidden would be in a tower. He had almost given up on the towers, but checked one last one.  
  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he almost repelled at the sight that lay before him. A young girl, Annabella was his guess, sat huddled in a corner, almost starved to death. She was literally nothing but skin and bones, and her skin was the palest he had ever seen. There was no windows in this tower, and it was obvious she had never seen sunlight (or any light, for that matter), in her seven years of life. The light from the corridor he had been searching made the girl look up at him quickly with her huge black eyes, and then she sheilded herself, as though she thought he was going to hurt her. He took a step closer, and noticed her black hair hung in limp strands, matted and tangled. Her skin was covered with bruises, which he had expected. Ever since her mother died having Annabella, her father had beaten her nearly every day, and fed her when he felt like it. But even when he did, the food he gave her wasn't fit even for the dogs. It was a miracle she was even alive.  
  
"What is your name?" Chrestomanci asked the child softly. She jumped at the thought of being treated as a human.  
  
"Annabella Chant, sir." She said softly, breathing fast. She pressed even further up against the wall.   
  
"It's okay." He said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. How would you like to live somewhere other than this tower?"  
  
"I would like that." Annabella replied after much consideration. "Too bad it'll never happen."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"My father would never allow it."  
  
"It doesn't matter what your father thinks, Annabella. Would you like to come live with me?"  
  
"Yes," She said slowly. "I think I would."   
  
Chrestomanci smiled. Annabella was such a bright child. "Give me your hand, Annabella." The girl did without hesitation, and he was careful of her many bruises.   
  
***It'll get better, and you'll find out a bit more about Annabella Cossette Chant... Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!!*** 


	2. 13 Lives

I own Annabella... that's all.  
  
  
Annabella Chant  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1: 13 Lives  
  
Annabella blinked and backed away, hiding behind Chrestomanci. Who were these people? Why did they want her? Chrestomanci smiled as a woman rushed towards them.  
  
"Did you get her, dear?" Millie Chant asked, looking at her husband. She had been just as anxious about the girl as Chrestomanci had.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Chrestomanci said, nudging Annabella forward.  
  
"Oh you poor dear!" Within a moment, Millie had ordered the maids to draw her a bath, get her room ready, get her some new clothes, and prepare her a late dinner. At the mention of the word food, Annabella's dark eyes sparkled. She was reluctant to go with the maids; she wasn't used to all this attention. But Chrestomanci smiled at her encouragingly and she allowed herself to be whisked away by one particularly large maid, who looked as if she might kill Annabella if she didn't follow.   
  
Chrestomanci watched the girl go and then went to find Micheal Saunders. He had some questions to ask him.  
  
****  
  
Annabella found the water annoyingly hot, but one of the maids had explained it would help her many cuts and bruises. As if that would happen, Annabella had no idea.  
  
She had particular trouble washing her long black hair, for it had never seen a shower in it's life. When she had gotten everything out of it, she wrapped it in a towel and dried off, her mind elsewhere. She was enchanted by the mirror; She remembered one from when she was very young... it had been in the room her mother had died in. She turned away, grabbing the brush off of the counter and brushing through her now clean hair.   
  
She looked around for her clothes, and found perfectly new ones. This slightly puzzled Annabella, because they looked exactly like her old ones, only new and a bit more extravagent. The rope that had served as a belt was made of pure gold, and there were black opals glittering on the hem of the skirt.   
  
She pulled them over her head and noticed two things: they were made of velvet, and they fit slightly better on her tiny frame than the other one had. It had been too big, but it had also been the smallest thing in the castle that her father's servant could sneak her. Riala had been very kind to her... she would have to ask Chrestomanci if he could save her too, for she was just a few years older than Annabella.  
  
She went out of the door into the room, and noticed a maid was waiting for her. The maid smiled at Annabella, who kept her silence, just as she had with the others. She looked around at the room, awed by it. Chrestomanci had asked her where in the castle she would like to live, and almost immeadently she had said "tower". She had always enjoyed her tower at home, the feeling of being free, even with the horrible living conditions she had had.   
  
"Is it what you expected?" The maid asked pleasently. Annabella went and looked out the window, ran her fingers delicately over the mirror, sat on the bed, and checked out many other various things.  
  
"It's better than I ever could have imagined." She said shyly. The maid beamed.  
  
"We've never had a child in the castle before, you know." She said, straightning the blanket on the bed even more. "So we weren't sure what to do with it. Oh, sure, Millie is expecting, but it doesn't really do us any good." She shrugged, and headed for the door. She turned to give Annabella another good look. "The dinner bell will ring in about fifteen minutes, and you're to go down the main stairs, and someone will be waiting for you- Chrestomanci himself, I think." She left, and Annabella curled up on the bed. She was keen on exploring, but she was afraid she'd get lost, so she stayed on the bed, waiting for the bell. When it did come, she followed the maid's instructions. Sure enough, Chrestomanci was waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, Annabella. You look a lot prettier now that dirt isn't lining your face." Annabella blushed. Chrestomanci smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Annabella replied, her eyes hopeful. She hadn't had anything to eat since last Sunday.  
  
"That's good. Millie had a special feast ordered up in your honor." Annabella was stunned. What had she done? Absoulutly nothing.  
  
"But, sir, I didn't do anything!" She said, her eyes huge.  
  
"You don't have to." He said, leading her into the dining hall. She squinted at the bright lights, still not quite used to them.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Chrestomanci asked pleasantly. Annabella turned crimson as everyone's eyes swept her over.  
  
"Can it be?" "That's the child?" "She looks exactly like her mother, bless her!" These things didn't exactly help Annabella's shyness, but it was a moment before Chrestomanci regained everyone's attention.  
  
"Yes, this is Annabella Chant." Chrestomanci said, and Annabella could feel all attention on her again. She looked down, careful not to catch anyone's eye.  
  
"She sure seems shy, doesn't she?" A lady whispered. The man she was talking to replied, "After all that poor child has been through, Bessie, I don't blame her."  
  
"That poor dear." Miss Bessimer replied, giving Annabella a kind smile. Annabella felt like shrinking.  
  
"Annabella will be living with us from now on." Chrestomanci said, directing Annabella to a seat on the other side of him.   
  
Dinner was served, and Annabella ate happily. But being so used to not eating at all, she didn't eat very much. It didn't take a lot to fill her up.  
  
She waited until everyone was dismissed, and was heading back towards her tower when Chrestomanci called her back.  
  
"Annabella, a minute please?" He asked, and she nodded, climbing slowly back down the stairs. Was she in trouble? Was she being sent back? She had just gotten here.  
  
"No need to look so upset." He said, noticing the look on her face. "I just need you to come meet Mr. Saunders..." He led her up to another tower of the castle, and knocked on the door. It creaked open, and a tall man wearing a tweed jacket was looking down on them. Annabella shrank back nervously.  
  
"Hello Micheal." Chrestomanci said cheerfully.  
  
"Did you bring her?" Chrestomanci moved slightly to reveal a slightly terrified Annabella. "Ah yes, good, good. Come in." They followed him in and Annabella stole a few glances over her shoulder, trying to figure how much energy it would take to run for it.  
  
Mr. Saunders stared at her for what seemed like an hour, and it was beginning to make her nervous. She squirmed slightly, refusing to break her eye contact. Mr. Saunders laughed.  
  
"Bright one you are." He said, still laughing. Annabella didn't see what was so funny, but she figured she wasn't in the position to say so.  
  
"Well," Mr. Saunders said, turning from her to Chrestomanci. "My calculations say thirteen."  
  
"No," Annabella said, quietly. "Seven, sir."   
  
"That's how many you've lost." He said passively, waving his hand in the air. "Thirteen she had to begin with."  
  
"Thirteen what, sir?" Annabella asked, confused.  
  
"Thirteen lives, my dear. Thirteen lives."  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter 1. Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!!! 


	3. Odd Magic

I own Annabella.  
  
A/N to royalberry: Okay, let me try to explain a few things... this is a fanfic to the Chronicles of Chrestomanci by Diana Wynne Jones, and a very good read. As for your questions, I will try to explain... so here goes =). Chrestomanci is the mediator of magic (if you read Harry Potter, sort of like the Minister of Magic), and is famous for having nine lives. When they discovered Annabella, she had 13. Therefore holding her as the most magical person in any of the many worlds, and the next Chrestomanci (Chrestomanci is actually a title, not his name... his real name is Christopher Chant). Until Cat and Gwendolen come along (which is later, I'll explain then). Chrestomanci only comes when he is called upon, which Annabella did not do consciously. Being the next Chrestomanci, she did it without even knowing. That is why Chrestomanci went after Annabella. It was Annabella's mother who died, not much is known about Millie's parents, so I didn't bother with them.... besides, they are in another world. Millie herself is the Goddess (still living after running away), and Chrestomanci's wife. Millie is a bit odd in my opinion. If you have any more questions, I will try to get to them! =)  
  
Annabella Chant  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 2: Odd Magic  
  
Months passed and Annabella became more used to the castle, but still wary of the other residents. She kept to herself, exploring the castle or reading in the library, while Micheal Saunders spent her afternoon classes teaching her the history of various places, all she soaked up like a sponge.  
  
"She's absolutely brilliant!" Mr. Saunders exclaimed to Chrestomanci after her first lesson. "The girl is a genius!"  
  
Annabella stood in the doorway, looking at the ground, not the least bit amazed by the analysis.  
  
Weeks later, the twins, Roger and Julia, were born. This posed a few problems, but not at first. Annabella spent that night in the library, having been run off by the midwife, and ignored by just about everyone else. Muttering under her breath, the girl flopped down in the armchair, looking longingly out the window at cloudless sky and the setting sun, she cried out when it was suddenly filled with stormclouds. Tilting her head sideways, she blinked. It began to hail, huge balls of ice the size of the chroquet balls the adults liked to play with. She leapt out of the chair as the window shattered under the force of the hail, then slowly and catiously crept over to it.   
  
Putting her hands near it, it suddenly melted, leaving a puddle on the floor.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" She asked quietly, prodding the puddle where the ball had been. It was water, all right, but no hail ball that size should have melted that fast. She frowned and closed her eyes, willing the glass back into the window. She opened one eye, so certain it wouldn't work and was quite surprised. The window was back in place, no shard of glass missing, looking better than before. Deciding this was getting too weird, she went back to her book, trying hard to concentrate.   
  
When Mr. Saunders came to check on her, she was asleep, curled up into a ball in the chair.  
  
****  
  
When Julia and Roger were a month old, Millie called Annabella downstairs.  
  
"Annabella, would you like to help me with the twins today?" Annabella nodded. Ever since she first saw then, she had a natural curiousity towards them, but never got close enough to really know anything.  
  
After a few hours, the twins were about to get on Annabella's nerves.  
  
"Please let go." Annabella said for what felt like the hundreth time. Roger and Julia both had a firm grip on her long hair, and it was beginning to hurt. "I said let go!" Annabella said impatiently, and suddenly, it sounded like and explosion. Annabella opened her eyes, startled. The twins had let go of her hair and were now crying, but Annabella payed them no heed. The room before had been filled with mirrors, and now, the frames hung like ghosts, memories of what they had been a few minutes before. The floor was littered with glass, and it was everywhere; in the carpet, in the twins' cradle, everywhere but on Annabella. She knew it was no use trying to fix it, she couldn't do it before Millie came back.  
  
Like a premonition, Millie was standing in the doorway, gaping. "Annabella, I think it would be best if you left now." She said faintly. Annabella nodded, and sniffling, ran up the stairs, throwing the door open and collapsing on the floor. What had she done? Chrestomanci would kill her!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"How did she do that?" Chrestomanci asked. Mr. Saunders shrugged.   
  
"I have no idea. The girl has odd magic that flares up when she's around people. She's a danger to almost everyone but the two of us, who can somehow manage to keep her under control. Until I have this figured out, I wouldn't let her out of the floor her room is on, unless she's accompanied by one of us."  
  
Chrestomanci nodded and sighed.  
  
A/N: 3 soon. 


End file.
